


Hunter

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your semi-regular phone call with a sex hotline brings you to meet a very attractive stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

_[(pic not mine)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F407364728773945916%2F&t=ZWVlODdmNzlhNDI0NmQ4Yjc2MGQ5MmFjNDllNGUxYjhkM2Q4ZmIwMSxnSjJOVWRMRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ATBB28Mk-OlOvilVc6dAilQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F156109821856%2Fhunter&m=1) _

You were sluggish as you walked up to your motel room door.  It had been a long day, and you wished that your company could be nice enough to shell out the cash for a  _real_  hotel on your business trip.  You glanced around before you went in your room, noticing only the motel manager through the office window and another guest leaning against a car…

Well, you may have given more than a glance to that guest, seeing as he was a real-life Adonis, but you didn’t let yourself look for too long.

You unlocked your motel room door and flipped on the light switch.  Looking around the room, you sighed at the dull furnishings and dingy wallpaper, wishing once again that you made enough money to be able to afford a nicer place… Oh well.

You stripped out of your clothes – business attire that you were  _so glad_  you could get out of, especially those shoes – and put on yoga pants and a tank top.  Even though it was only 5:30, you didn’t plan on doing anything else for the evening, so why not get comfortable?

You grabbed the ice bucket and left your room, padding down the outdoor hallway to the ice machine. You passed the Adonis again, and your eyes couldn’t help but travel their way up and down his body as you walked by.

He was ridiculously tall, taller than you even as he was leaning on the hood of the car.  His hair was brown and shaggy, framing his face just right.  You couldn’t see his eyes, as he was reading a book, but his lips were pink and very kissable.  The most enticing part about him was his hands: they were large and strong looking, and his fingers were long.  You wished that you could feel those hands on your body –

That’s when you passed him and he looked up to meet your eyes, very briefly.  A perfect mixture of green and hazel, his eyes shone as he gave you a smile, making you blush and smile in return.

You hurried by him, filling your ice bucket and rushing back to your room.  He wasn’t sitting on the car when you passed again, so you figured he went into his room.

* * *

After ordering pizza and getting comfortable in your bed, you pulled out your phone and vibrator. While you weren’t proud of it, you had gotten into the habit of calling a sex hotline each time you were out of town, not wanting to pick up random strangers in random places.

It was one thing to go to bars around your house to meet people, seeing as that could potentially lead to a relationship via proximity.  It was another thing to try to get laid in a place you’d never return to, so here you were.

Dialing the number, you waited as the recording answered and you followed the voice instructions, clicking buttons until you were able to talk to a real person and request your usual operator.  

 _Hunter_  – which you figured was not his real name, but whatever – had the sexiest voice you had ever heard.  You’d talked to him for the first time nearly a year ago, on your second away business trip, and you hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone else from the sex line since then.

It was nice having Hunter around to call, you thought as you were connected to Hunter’s phone and it was ringing.  It was almost like a real relationship, seeing as sometimes you talked about things  _other_ than sex, but you knew it wasn’t.  Oh well, he made you comfortable, that’s all that mattered.

You heard some noise from the room next to yours, but tuned it out right when the other side of the phone clicked.

“Hello, Y/N,” Hunter’s voice rang in your ear, the sound alone sending heat between your legs.

You smiled, sure he could hear it in your voice as you replied, “Hey, Hunter, how’s life?”

The two of you usually began your conversations like anyone would speak on the phone, warming up to each other again.

“Oh, you know,” Hunter said, “same old-same old.”

You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you.  “Me too. On another business trip, some po-dunk town in the middle of nowhere.”

Hunter laughed, a deep rumble of sound.  “Same. I don’t think there are more than five hundred people in this town I’m in tonight.”

“Well aren’t we just two peas in a pod?”

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn’t awkward or weird.  You heard as Hunter moved around his room, assumedly getting situated for your phone call. You knew that the line was connected to his personal cell phone, so he could take calls from anywhere at any time. You were glad to be on his list of people to always patch through, or you might not get to talk to him.

“So…” Hunter said as things were quiet on his end of the line once more.  “What would you like today?”

You closed your eyes, trying to decide on a fantasy for you and Hunter to act out.  “Well, I did see an amazingly attractive guy today, who very well could have been you,” you suggested, thinking back on the man leaning against his car outside your room.

“Oh yeah?” Hunter encouraged, letting you take the lead.

“Yeah, he was tall,” you knew that Hunter was tall, having let it slip once that he was well over six feet, “And had this brown hair that I would just dig my fingers into,” he had also mentioned a few times that he loved having his hair pulled, so you went with that.  Hunter moaned quietly in response to your words, obviously imagining you sliding your fingers into his hair.

“Well, I can only assume that he noticed you as well,” Hunter took over the talking, which you loved already.  “He probably checked you out as you walked past him, eyeing your beautiful body and hardly able to keep his hands to himself…”

You gave a soft noise of pleasure at Hunter’s words, putting the phone on speaker and closing your eyes. Hunter continued.

“I bet he wanted to walk up to you, grab your hand, and push you into the nearest wall.  His hands would grab at your hips, holding you still.”

Your body relished at the visual.  “Then what would you do?” you asked, shifting the conversation from the stranger outside your room to Hunter, so he became the focus of your fantasy.

“Oh, Y/N, I’d kiss you, hard, as I ground my hardening cock against your stomach, making sure you know how much I want you.”

“Mmm yeah, Hunter, and I’d hop up, wrapping my legs around your waist so that you could pin me against the wall.  Don’t even care if we’re outside where anybody can see us, I’d want you to take me right there…”

Hunter groaned loudly, making you think Hunter enjoys himself just as much as you do during these conversations, especially since he let you know that you talk back more than any of his other clients.  A noise in the room next door to yours distracted you for a moment, but you slipped back into your fantasy quickly.

“I can feel how hard you are through your jeans, now that my legs are wrapped around you,” you continued.

“I’m sucking marks on your neck as my hands slide up your shirt, wanting to feel your skin, Y/N…”

You take your shirt off, the rustling sounds over the phone telling you that Hunter is doing the same.  You throw your shirt onto the ground, not caring where it lands.

“Touch your breasts, Y/N, through your bra…” Hunter encourages, and you get to cheekily reply.

“Oh, baby, I’m not even wearing a bra.”

A loud groan echoes through your motel room, through the phone.  You smile, glad you can still surprise Hunter during your calls.

“Fuck, Y/N, wanna lick those nipples of yours until they’re hard, twisting and pinching them between my fingers.”

Your hands move to your breasts, doing as Hunter was describing.  You don’t hold back your moans and whimpers, wanting him to hear what he was doing to you.

“Hunter…” you groaned. “Hope I’m allowed to touch you, too. Your soft skin, pulled tight over those delicious muscles of yours…”

You think Hunter must be trailing his own hands over his torso, because he groans as well.  You hear something outside your room, but do your best to ignore it.

“Mmm, Y/N.  Can’t wait any longer.  I let you put your feet on the floor so that I can slide your pants and underwear down, then off your feet.”  Hunter stops for a moment, knowing that you are taking the rest of your clothes off as he speaks.  After enough time passes, he continues.  “I push you up against that wall, kneeling down in front of you.  Your hands slide into my hair as I lift one of your legs over my shoulder, giving me full access to your beautiful pussy.”

You spread your legs, eager for your next instructions.  Hunter didn’t let you down.

“You have that vibrator handy, Y/N?” he asked, a smile in his voice.

“Of-fucking-course,” was your reply, as you reached for it beside you.  The purple vibrator wasn’t terribly big, but with Hunter’s voice in your ear, telling you what to do with it, you were able to work it just right.

“I slowly kiss my way up your leg, until my mouth is right above your folds.  You smell divine, sweetheart,” Hunter begins.  “I lick a long stripe through your folds, tasting how delicious you are.”  He pauses a moment.  “Rub the tip of the vibrator over your folds, pretending it’s my mouth, babe.”

You do as he says, eyes closed to help the fantasy along.  

“I part your pussy lips with one hand,” you follow his instructions, “before I give your clit a gentle pinch, making you buck forward.”  He knows your body so well, because as you pinch, your hips thrust into the air, accompanied by a groan.

“Slowly, I take one finger and slide it inside of you, easily because of the slick of your pussy,” Hunter says, and you slide the vibrator inside, slowly.  Hunter waits to hear your sharp inhale of breath.  “Is it all the way in?” he asks, and you only whimper in response.

“Good.  Turn it on the lowest setting.”

You flip the small switch on the base of the vibrator, turning on the gentle pulses.  

“My finger slides in and out of you, stretching you open.  Your hips are trying to thrust against my hand, but I keep you from moving too much.  As my finger works, I bring my tongue to play with your clit, massaging it gently.”

You have started panting and groaning, letting Hunter know that the fantasy was working well with you. “Oh, Hunter…fuck yeah.”

“I add another finger beside the first,” he continued.  “Turn the vibrator up another notch.”  A strangled cry leaves your throat, and it’s echoed by Hunter’s baritone groan.  For a minute, you hear the groan echoed throughout your room, but dismiss the thought.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so tight and wet,” Hunter goads, “So good around my fingers.  I can’t taste enough of you with my tongue, sucking on your clit as my fingers pump in and out of you.”

You want Hunter to be right there with you, so you interrupt him.  “Hunter, please.  Take those jeans off and jerk your sexy cock as your fingers fuck me…”

A strangled groan bounces around your motel room, and you hear Hunter moving around.  You think you’re on speaker phone, because he keeps encouraging you as you hear his belt clank, zipper fall, and rustling of clothes.

A loud bang on the other side of your wall startles you out of the fantasy for a minute, and you hear Hunter curse on the line.  You lost your headspace for a minute, opening your eyes and looking at the wall across the room.

Only a moment later, Hunter’s voice is back on the line.  “Y/N, you still with me?”

“Yeah, babe,” you reply, closing your eyes again.  “Fuck me with those huge fingers.”

The two of you sit on the line for a minute, and you know he’s working himself up, based on the heavy breathing you hear.  “Hunter, your cock is so fucking sexy.  Wish it was inside of me…”

“Nuh-uh, Y/N.  Gonna make you come on my fingers,” he replies. “Turn that vibrator up again, and let me suck on your clit some more.”

You do as he says, fingers twirling your clit as the vibrations hit you deep inside.  Your groans are louder now, and Hunter has to speak up so you can hear him.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he says loudly. “You’re so fucking sexy.  Love your body, it’s beautiful.  Your pussy is clenching around my fingers, oh I can tell you’re close.”

You hear loud talking in the next room, but you can barely concentrate on anything besides Hunter’s voice and the feelings between your legs.  You’re so close, and you know it won’t be long before Hunter pushes you over the edge.

“Y/N,” he growls. “Come around my fingers.  Come for me.”

As if the order went straight from his mouth, through the phone and to your pussy, you come. Hard.  You don’t realize how loud you groan, because you’re lost in the feelings. You turn off the vibrator, discarding it to the side of the bed as your breathing slows.  As you’re coming down from your high, you hear Hunter’s hard breathing.  

You decide to help him along.  “Hunter,” you pant, “want you so bad.  Want you to fuck that cock deep in my pussy, so tight for you, baby.”

You keep talking to him, listening to the sweet noises he’s making.  Now that you’re quiet in your room, you can hear everything happening over the phone, and… Wait.  You don’t just hear the panting and moaning over the phone.

You pick it up, still talking to Hunter, but taking it off of speakerphone as you stand.  “Yeah, baby.  Fuck into me real hard.”  Hunter is making sexy noises, and you walk toward the wall of your motel room.

“Say my name, baby, I wanna hear you be loud,” you command, hoping that Hunter likes it.  By now you’re standing right by the wall of your room, and your eyes widen as you hear –

“Y/N…Oh, fuck, Y/N.”

Not only is it coming through the phone, but it’s coming through the wall as well.  You press one ear against the wall, the other glued to your cell phone.

“Come on Hunter,” you encourage him, wanting to hear him scream your name in real life, not just over the phone.  “Come inside my sweet pussy.”

If you had any doubts, the loud groan and “Fuck Y/N” that came with Hunter’s orgasm, both through the phone and through the wall, convinced you that it was truly your sex hotline partner in your motel with you.

As Hunter’s breathing calmed down, your mind was racing.  You were standing naked in your motel room, mere feet away from what was easily the sexiest man you’d ever spoken to.  You hadn’t ever wanted anything more than you wanted to go knock on his door at that moment, and in your post-orgasm haze, it was the best idea you had ever had.

“Y/N, you with me?” Hunter’s voice was quieter now over the phone.  

“Of course, Hunter,” you replied, trying to sound as normal as possible.  In reality, your heart was racing a million miles an hour, and you were nervous as hell.  “But, uh, I’ve got to go.”

“Huh?” was Hunter’s response, and you weren’t surprised.  The two of you usually stayed on the phone for a while after a session, an odd sort of pillow talk routine.

“Yeah, um, sorry.  I promise we’ll talk soon,” you said, hoping you were being nice enough that Hunter wouldn’t be mad.  Besides, if you could keep up the adrenaline and actually make it next door to his room, you’d be doing more than  _talking_ soon.

“Oh,” you tried not to feel bad about Hunter’s sad voice, but your heart dropped all the same. “Well, until next time then.”

“Yep, next time. Bye.”  You hung up before you could wrap yourself up in a longer goodbye, turning from the wall to face your room.  

As quickly as humanly possible, you pulled on the not-so-comfortable motel robe and glanced in the mirror.  Sure, it looked like you had sex hair, so you ran your fingers through it quickly, taming it as best as you could.  Your make-up was still decent, so you merely bit your lips to bring out a little pink and made your way to your door, phone and key in hand.

Before you could stop yourself, you left your room and walked the ten steps to the door of the next room, what should be Hunter’s room.

You took a deep breath, steeling yourself for whatever would happen when the door opened.

You closed your eyes, raised your hand, and knocked three sharp knocks.

Your eyes were still closed as you listened to movement in the room, assuming (hopefully?) that the sound was Hunter pulling on a pair of pants and coming to the door.

Right as the door scraped open, you opened your eyes.

You were standing face-to-face with the Adonis from earlier, the one who had started the whole fantasy you and Hunter had.  Like you had been hoping, he was only wearing jeans, bare torso directly in front of your face.  Unable to control yourself, your eyes roamed his muscles, admiring the sheen of sweat that covered his pecs and collarbone.

“Um,” he spoke, the familiar rumbling baritone sound sending jolts between your legs.  Your eyes snapped back up to his, a beautiful mixture of green and hazel swirling in front of you.  “Can I help you?”

You swallowed deeply, and he looked at you with curiosity.

“Hunter?”

A widening of eyes and sharp intake of breath confirmed your wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_~~From the previous part:~~ _

_You were standing face-to-face with the Adonis from earlier, the one who had started the whole fantasy you and Hunter had.  Like you had been hoping, he was only wearing jeans, bare torso directly in front of your face.  Unable to control yourself, your eyes roamed his muscles, admiring the sheen of sweat that covered his pecs and collarbone._

_“Um,” he spoke, the familiar rumbling baritone sound sending jolts between your legs.  Your eyes snapped back up to his, a beautiful mixture of green and hazel swirling in front of you.  “Can I help you?”_

_You swallowed deeply, and he looked at you with curiosity._

_“Hunter?”_

_A widening of eyes and sharp intake of breath confirmed your wildest dreams._

His reaction was all you needed to know that the man, the  _Adonis_ , in front of you was your sex hotline partner that you had been speaking to for the past year.   You watched as his eyes trailed over your form, taking in the motel bathrobe and mussed hair.

You watched him, and you waited.

This was insanity. Never in your life could you have imagined actually meeting Hunter in person.  He was your phone partner; he was a mystery.  For all you knew, he could have been some ugly, fat, balding guy who lived out of his mother’s basement….

But now you actually knew. Hunter was hot.  Hunter was sex on legs, it was  _actually_  Hunter standing in front of you, still panting slightly from his orgasm he’d had with you over the phone mere minutes ago.

You were still standing there, waiting for him to say something, anything.  If you were in his shoes, you knew that you would be shocked and a bit freaked out, having one of your clients show up at your door.

 _Oh God_ , you thought, suddenly panicked.   _I’m his client.  I’m just a client.  He never wanted to meet me, he just wanted to make money._

Thoughts overwhelming you, you stepped back.  “I’m so sorry.  I’ve invaded your privacy, I should go.”

You turned to take the ten paces back to your room, mind already forming a plan to get some clothes on and head to the motel office to request a room change, when a hand grabbed your arm, stopping your movement.

“Y/N,” Hunter said, the rumble of your name coming directly from his lips and not through your phone sending jolts of energy down your body.

You turned back to him, eyes drawn to the hand grasping your arm.   _Oh God, his hand is so big_.  You had noticed it earlier when you passed him leaning on his car, but seeing those fingers holding onto you now…your mind could immediately began imagining those fingers touching all kinds of places on your body.

“Y/N,” he said again, making you look away from his hand and up at his face.  He let go of your arm, stepping back into his room.  “Please come in?”

The hopeful look on his face, a look that definitely did not scream  _You’re a client and I’m freaked out are you stalking me_ , encouraged you to step over the threshold, stopping a few feet inside the door as he closed it behind you.  You didn’t move, even more suddenly aware of the situation you were in.

You were standing in the middle of the motel room of your personal favorite  _sex line operator_ , waiting to see what he’d do about meeting one of his  _clients **in real life**_.

The air was heavy around you, and you gripped your phone and motel room key tightly in your hands. You closed your eyes, concentrating on regulating your breathing.  What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?

Huge hands tenderly dropped onto your shoulders, squeezing them before sliding down to grasp at your upper arms.  You could feel Hunter’s presence behind you, not touching you but just there, as he leaned his head forward over your shoulder.  He took a deep breath in, the tip of his nose just barely touching the side of your neck.

The two of you were frozen for a moment in time, so close to each other and both so nervous about what was coming next.

Finally, he let go of you, stepping around your frozen body to walk to the small table, picking up his abandoned beer that was there and taking a long swig.  Seeming to gather confidence from the beverage, he sighed as he set it down, turning back to you with a soft smile.

“So, this is a first,” he said, motioning for you to sit in one of the chairs while he propped himself on the edge of the bed across from you, his long legs reaching near your feet. A half-nervous, half-excited laugh left your lips in response as you moved to set your phone and room key on the table before gathering your robe tightly around your body, softly sitting down in the chair.

“Definitely a first,” you replied once you were settled, and your eyes met once more.  It was as if you were trying to see inside each other’s souls with how hard you were looking.

It was strange, being in the same room as Hunter.  You’d been talking for a year, not only getting pleasure from him but also getting to know the man.  Your post-phone sex ‘pillow talk’ had led you to know many things about the man in front of you, as long as the things he had told you weren’t just made up stories.  

He had a brother, whom he worked with, and he travelled the country.  You didn’t know what they did for a living, but the phone sex hotline was something that Hunter did on the side, earning him some additional cash. He had gone to Stanford, so you knew that he was smart.  Now you also knew that he was incredibly handsome.

“So…” he said, catching your attention again.  You realized your eyes had been wandering once more over his muscled torso, observing the dark tattoo on one pec.  “How, uh, how’d you find me?”

You glanced past his face to the wall behind him, knowing your motel room was directly on the other side. You pointed, “That’s my room.”

Hunter turned around slightly, looking at the wall behind him as if it would speak to him too. “Once I’d, uh,  _finished_ …and was…encouraging you?” you continued, waiting for him to look back at you and nod his understanding.  “I heard you both through the phone and through the wall. I’m sorry.”

Hunter laughed, a full-bellied laugh that you’d only ever heard through a receiver before.  “Don’t be sorry, sweetheart,” he said.  “I’m just glad you didn’t use a tracer or something. Pure coincidence that we’re in the same town…same motel, even.”

You nodded, glad that he didn’t think you were a stalker.  “Listen, Hunter, I kn-“

“Wait,” he interrupted you, holding his hand up to stop you from talking.  “Look, now that we’re here and in this situation, I’ve gotta tell you…”

Your heart stopped beating, terrified of what he was going to say.  Was he married?  Was he gay? Was he completely not interested in you and going to tell you to get out of his room?  

“My, uh, my name’s not Hunter.  That’s the name I use with the service…” he continued, and you breathed out a laugh, amused at the horrible turns your brain had been taking you when all he was doing was correcting was his name.  “A lot of the people who work for them create aliases, to keep our identities a secret. But now, since you’ve met me in person, I’ve gotta come clean.  My name’s Sam.  Sam Winchester.”

He watched you, waiting for your reaction.   _Sam Winchester_ , you thought, the name rolling around in your head.  It fit his face better than  _Hunter_ , so you didn’t think you’d have any issues changing that one fact about him. “Sam Winchester,” you finally said, and he smiled when his name left your lips.  “Well, Sam, it’s nice to officially meet you.  I’m Y/N Y/L/N.”

You held your hand out in the space between you in introduction, and Sam grinned bigger. His huge hand reached out to shake yours, and your clasped hands bobbed up and down a few times.  The movement slowed, but neither of you moved to let go. You looked up at him, eyes meeting again.

Deciding to take a chance, you used your joint hands to pull yourself out of the chair and into Sam’s space, one knee resting next to his hips on the bed.  He was so tall that even as he sat on the bed and you stood in front of him, his face was only a little bit lower than yours.

You froze directly in front of him, waiting for a sign that he wanted you to keep going.  Your gaze trailed from his eyes down to his lips as your free hand slid into his hair, pulling slightly like you knew he enjoyed.

Sam’s eyes closed at the feeling, and he let out a small moan.  That was the sign you were searching for, and you closed the distance between you, your lips molding against Sam’s.  A slew of memories hit you: many nights on the phone, imagining touching Sam’s skin, kissing him, feeling his heartbeat against your body. As your mouth opened slightly for your tongue to trace his bottom lip, your stomach knotted in pleasure at the fact that you were actually there with Sam, physically interacting with him, and all of those imagines were coming true.

Sam’s lips parted, letting you control the kiss as his hands found their way to your hips, pulling you closer to him.  The fabric of your motel robe scratched against his bare chest and made him shiver.

Not allowing the kiss to end, you shifted your body so that your other leg was on the bed as well, your legs now straddling Sam’s.  The robe pulled apart slightly, still covering you but on the verge of opening up completely if not for the tie in the front.  One of Sam’s hands trailed its way up your back to tangle in your hair, keeping your body close to his.

Deciding to take the lead, you pulled back to kiss at the corner of Sam’s mouth before trailing your lips across his cheek to his ear, pulling the lobe between your teeth gently. Sam’s hands squeezed harder as he groaned out, “Oh, fuck…Y/N…”

You pulled back, looking at his face.  “Sam,” you said, heart racing.  He visibly gulped, seemingly nervous that you were going to stop what was happening. “Let’s not talk…we’ve done enough talking.  Let’s just…feel.”

A glint in Sam’s eye just barely warned you before he stood, holding your body tight against his as he spun around.  You landed on the bed somewhat roughly, but Sam’s hands stayed around you, holding you safe from harm.  You found yourself looking up at him, his body hovering above yours and his face smiling down at you.  “I think that’s a very good idea, Y/N,” he agreed before he descended upon your lips once more, this time taking the lead.

Your bones turned to mush as Sam’s lips maneuvered against yours, taking your breath away.  He pressed his body against yours, your legs spreading to accommodate him as he settled between them.

Your motel robe fell around your shoulders, the tie on the front loosening with every movement.  Sam took advantage of the looseness, his lips leaving yours to trail down your jawline to your neck, sucking your pulse point. You turned your head to the side, giving him more room to work while your legs wrapped around his, his jeans against your bare legs making your skin tingle.

Sam’s mouth moved lower as he tentatively rolled his hips into yours, making your breath hitch.  If you hadn’t been the one requesting for silent(ish) sex, you would have moaned loud enough for the whole building to hear, but you were determined to concentrate more on your bodies and physical reactions than verbal ones.  

You pushed your hips upward against Sam’s, and your bodies began a rolling dance as Sam sucked his way along your collarbones.  Your hands found themselves tickling along Sam’s upper back, taking in every twitch of muscle as you touched him.  He was so warm and firm, you didn’t think you could ever stop touching him now that you had begun.

Sam nuzzled his way between your breasts, the valley available to him with the separation of your robe.  He kissed sweetly there once before he locked eyes with you, fingers asking permission to reveal the rest of your chest to him.  

You nodded, eager to have those long fingers and plush lips touching and caressing you everywhere, just as you had imagined thousands of times before.  Sam slowly slid his hands underneath the material at your shoulders, hands moving down your arms and dragging the robe along with them.

As soon as your breasts were visible to him, his mouth attached to one nipple, distracting you as he pulled the robe completely from your arms.  It was still tied around the waist, but now nothing was keeping him away from your chest.  His hands came up to join his mouth, squeezing slightly and teasing your nipples while he lapped and sucked them between his lips.  

You threw your head back, fingers sliding into his long hair and holding him just where you wanted.  You closed your eyes so that you could concentrate on the press of his lips, the touch of his fingers, and the way that his every move sent jolts of pleasure between your legs.  You could feel the gush of wetness between your legs, not only from the pleasure he was enticing now but also from the orgasm he had encouraged over the phone earlier in the night, and all of a sudden you couldn’t wait any longer.

Firmly, you pushed Sam off of your chest, sitting up slightly so that you could reach the button of his jeans.  He let your hands work, his mouth attaching itself to your shoulder blade until the jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, and he backed off of the bed to stand in front of you.  

Giving you a bit of a show, he slowly slid his jeans down, his hard cock being revealed to you inch by delicious inch from the lack of underwear, which you were so very grateful for. When his jeans were finally low enough, his cock bobbed upward, standing proud in front of you.

As he kicked his jeans off, you scooted to the edge of the bed so that your mouth was level to his erection and you took it in your hand gently.  Locking eyes with him to make sure he was watching, you slid his helmet between your lips, sucking lightly and flicking your tongue across his slit.

His hands immediately went to hold your head, needing something to grasp on to.  Opening your jaw as wide as it would go, you swallowed him down, your hand having to wrap around the remaining inches that you couldn’t take in your mouth.  

Sam muffled his grunts as much as he could, but you knew by the twitch of his muscles that he was hard-pressed to stay quiet as you moved him in and out of your mouth.  His eyes were locked on your figure: your mouth wrapped around him and your breasts bouncing with each movement.

After just a minute, Sam was pulling you off of him, his cock leaving your mouth with a wet smack. He nudged your shoulders to lay you back on the bed and moved to untie the belt of your robe, finally revealing the rest of your body to him.  He took the robe and tossed it onto the chair behind him before kneeling down in front of you, kissing your mouth once before descending between your legs.

If you had thought that Sam’s tongue speaking to you over the phone had brought you to pleasure easily and consistently, it had no comparison to how wonderful his tongue  _felt_  as it worked on your pussy.  Sam didn’t waste any time before he was lapping at your folds, tongue diving in to taste your juices before moving up to twirl your clit.  You wanted to push him away and pull him closer at the same time from the intensity, and your hands merely grasped at his hair, unsure of which to do.

With everything that had happened in the past hour – the incredible as always phone sex, the excitement of meeting Sam in person, the intensity of seeing and touching him – it only took a moment for Sam’s tongue to bring you to orgasm.  Your legs twitched on either side of his head as your mouth silently screamed your pleasure, Sam’s tongue working you through each wave until you had relaxed.

When you were able, you sat up, bringing Sam in for a kiss and tasting yourself on his lips.  One nod of your head toward the pillows had the two of you moving upward, Sam only pausing his motion toward you to reach for a condom out of his bag.  You took it from him to slide it on his dick, pumping him in your hand a few times before laying back and letting him settle between your legs once more.

Sam’s hand reached for your right leg, lifting it up to wrap around his hip as he lined himself up. He slid the tip of his cock between your folds, slicking himself up a bit, before he locked eyes with you.  One more nod of affirmation was all it took for him to ease his way into your body, your hands gripping tight to the sheets on either side of you.

When he was finally seated fully, Sam’s mouth met yours in a sweet kiss.  He kissed you with passion and promise, helping you relax around him and the feeling he was giving you of incredible, delicious fullness.  

Your hands let go of the sheets on either side of you as your body relaxed, instead finding hold on Sam’s broad shoulders and upper back.  You squeezed his muscles as he kissed you, letting him know when you were ready for more.

Sam got the silent message, slowly pulling his hips away from yours before sinking back in.  He set a rocking motion that wasn’t hurried at all, but rather allowed both of you to feel every movement and pulse of pleasure between your bodies.  Your lips continued to meet, but the kisses were less hurried and more just a sharing of breath.

Sam held your leg in one large hand still, his weight being held by his other elbow next to your shoulder. He squeezed your leg with every slow thrust, allowing you to arch into him and take him even deeper.  The slow movement let him press his pelvis against your clit just right, so that another orgasm began building from deep inside of you.

When you felt your body getting close to your second release, you opened your eyes.  You hadn’t realized that they were closed until you found yourself wanting to watch Sam above you, working your body to perfection as you knew he could.

He leaned his face slightly away from your so that your eyes could meet and the intensity that you saw in his made your heart leap.  This wasn’t just phone sex with a stranger as you’d done many times before, this was raw, physical emotion and energy shared between the two of you.  Without speeding up his thrusts, Sam’s hips pressed harder into yours in the next few moments, working you up to and over the edge.

You let yourself go, not letting your eyes stray from his face.  You wanted him to see you, see how you looked when you came, see what he could do to you – what he  _had_  done to you many times before.  This was your chance to show him the intensity and power he could entice from your body.

Your walls squeezed around his cock and your body shook, one of your hands grasping at the back of his neck. You breath hitched as you came, sounds of pleasure caught there and released throughout the rest of your body. Sam watched your face, taking in the look of pleasure and satisfaction before he leaned down to kiss you once chastely on the lips.

When he pulled away from the kiss, as your orgasm was waning, he sped his hips just slightly, and you knew he was chasing you to his own release.  You squeezed your walls around him even more, this time with the purpose of enticing his own orgasm from his body, and a soft grunt left his lips.

As he had watched you come, you watched the scrunch of his eyebrows, the concentration of his eyes, and the pleasure released through his body when he came.  The deepness of his thrusts into your tight heat allowed you to feel every pulse of his cock as he came, your body milking him of everything he had.  After five or six more powerful, releasing thrusts, Sam slowed.  Your hand on his neck pulled him in for another sweet kiss, his hand releasing your leg to hold your face near his.  The kiss ended and Sam rested his forehead on yours.

“Wow,” Sam breathed, making you laugh in response.  

“Yeah, wow,” you replied, kissing him quickly again before he pulled away from your body.

You stretched your sore muscles as he removed the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. You couldn’t help but watch Sam walk across the room naked, the reality still not having settled that this man was your Hunter.

He turned back to you, a smile on his face.  You smiled back, smile turning even bigger when he came back to the bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in.  Before you could even question it, he had you snuggled up against him, pressing kisses to the back of your shoulder and neck.

“Sleep now, Y/N,” Sam whispered in your ear, and you twined your fingers with his, almost immediately relaxing into bliss in Sam’s arms.

* * *

You woke slowly, feeling completely content and warm.  Your brain took a minute to begin thinking properly, as you were fighting against falling back asleep.

You realized that something had woken you up – the sound of a clicking keyboard somewhere.   _Who’s in my motel room?_  you thought to yourself sleepily, before suddenly your brain caught up to the moment.

You weren’t in your motel room, you were in Sam’s.  It was Sam’s arm that was wrapped around your stomach loosely, Sam’s body that was keeping you warm under the thin sheet.

So if Sam was snuggled behind you in bed…..who was at a keyboard across the room?

You opened your eyes, taking in the unimportant view of the ugly motel room wallpaper.  The table with chairs was toward your feet, which meant that you would have to physically lift your head to see the typing intruder. Taking a deep breath, you stretched your arms, ensuring discreetly that the sheet was covering your torso, before you propped yourself up on your elbow.

Looking toward your feet, you saw a man sitting at the small table, eyes glued on his computer screen. Whatever he was doing had kept his attention even through your movement, so you had a moment to take him in.  He seemed completely at ease, his clothes somewhat rumpled as if he had slept in them, his dark blonde hair messy but attractive.  His green eyes were bright in the reflection of the screen, and he was biting his plump bottom lip in concentration.

Deciding not to be the one to say something first, you squeezed at Sam’s hand, hoping that he would make introductions, as it was obvious that this man belonged in the motel room with him.

Sam’s arm tightened around your body in response, a muffled grunt leaving his mouth as his face pressed against your naked back.  The sound brought the computer man’s eyes toward the bed and you stared at each other for a minute.

Finally he grinned. “Sammy, I think your girl wants you to wake up now,” he said teasingly, and the tone of his voice put you immediately at ease, even if you still didn’t know who computer-man was.  

Sam shot upright, realizing that he wasn’t getting a lazy wake-up from you, but a sort of peep show from this man.  Your eyes left his face, looking toward Sam.

A disgruntled look was being shot at the computer-man, Sam’s face showing his annoyance.  “Dean, what the hell?” he shot out, at the same time that his arm pulled you close to his (still very naked) torso.  You let him pull you close, wanting nothing else than to be close to him, even naked and in the presence of strangers.  “A little privacy would be nice!”

The computer-man, Dean, laughed out loud.  “Yeah, well next time get your own room.  I slept in the car, dude.  You got your privacy last night, and you’re welcome.”  He let a moment pass before motioning to the laptop in front of him. “I only came in a little bit ago to  _get some work done_.”

The way that he spoke the last few words told you that he was trying to get Sam up and at ‘em, causing you to immediately feel out of place.  “I, um…” you started, looking around to find clothes.  “I should go…”  

You suddenly remembered that you hadn’t worn any clothes to Sam’s room last night, arriving at his door in just your motel bathrobe.  The same motel bathrobe that Sam had thrown into the chair.  The same chair that Dean was currently sitting on.

Sam must have been watching your face and seen your widened eyes, because he reached over the side of the bed and handed you a t-shirt.  His t-shirt, you realized instantly as the smell settled over your head when you pulled it on.  “Thanks,” you said quietly, shy about being half naked in front of a stranger.

“Y/N,” Sam said sweetly, meeting your eyes.  “I’d like you to meet Dean, my jerk of a big brother.”

It all finally made sense. You knew he worked with and travelled with his brother, so of course the man sitting at the table (with absolutely no sense of privacy) would be that same brother.

You smiled at Dean, as confidently as possible when you were still sitting in bed with a naked Sam. “Nice to meet you, Dean.  I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Dean winked at you and smiled.  “You too, Y/N, but I’m not sure how much you coulda heard about me since last night, in between all the fun you two obviously had…”  His eyebrows wiggled up and down, making you blush.

Of course Dean didn’t know that you’d actually been hearing about him for a year, even if you’d never met him or heard his name.  It was always ‘my brother this’ or ‘my brother that’ – you hadn’t even known Sam’s real name until last night.

Sam cleared his throat, interrupting Dean’s teasing and drawing both sets of eyes in the room. “Actually, Dean, Y/N’s been hearing stories about you for a lot longer than that.”  Sam looked at you.  “What’s it been, Y/N?  A year?”

You smiled, heart fluttering that Sam was telling his brother about your not-so-normal relationship. You nodded.  “Yeah, about a year.”

Dean guffawed across the room.  “A  _year_?  Sammy, where ya been hiding this girl?”

Sam smiled, still staring right at you as he answered.  “It doesn’t matter, Dean.  I don’t want to hide her any longer.”

Your eyes widened, nervous and excited for what Sam might be insinuating.  “Sam?”

He leaned in and kissed you, sweet and tenderly.  “I’ve been hunting for something for a very long time, Y/N, and I’m pretty sure I’ve found it – found  _her_.”

Your heart was beating out of your chest, shocked and thrilled at his words.  You pulled his face to yours once more, eager to take on the world with the man next to you.  His tongue slid between your lips as his strong arms pulled you close to his chest, and you lost yourself in his touch.  

Only a loud yell of, “Fine, I’m leaving – AGAIN!” and a slamming of the door brought the two of you out of your kiss, glancing at where Dean just disappeared.  You giggled together, falling back onto the bed as Sam pulled his t-shirt off of you, eager to occupy your morning with many more not-so-clothed activities.


End file.
